


House of Memories

by CA202



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-03-04
Packaged: 2018-05-20 17:07:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6017863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CA202/pseuds/CA202
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barry and Oliver are in High school and will have to face the ghosts of their exes to keep their relationship alive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Secret Pleasures

**Author's Note:**

> Ok well this is my first time writing fanfiction Ill take all the constructive criticism I can get. Please tell me how you guys liked or disliked this chapter. Thanks.

Moira opened the door to find Roy Harper in her way. "Oh hi Roy Oliver isnt home yet but, Thea can keep can keep you company while you wait." She shot in a rush.

"Ok thanks Mrs. Steele." the boy replied.

""Thea!" called the older lady.

"Yes mom?" responded Thea as she walked down the stairs.

" I'm heading to the office and I was wondering if you wouldn't mind keeping Roy company," she told her daughter.

"Sure," said Thea.

"Thanks dear, I'll be back for dinner," Moira informed before bolting through the front door.

"So , what do you want to do?"asked Roy.

"Well I was watching supernatural, interested?"offered Thea.

"Yea I love that show," said Roy before following the girl upstairs. She then led him down a hall and into her bedroom. When they were inside she motioned for him to sit next to her on the bed before starting the show. His breath became uneven at the thought of sitting so close to Thea. He would never say this to Oliver but he had always been attracted to his sister.

"Well I'm going to get a glass of water. Want anything? proposed Thea pausing the show.

"Yea a soda would be nice," requested Roy.

"What kind?" asked Thea.

"Suprise me," replied Roy before Thea left the room. When she made it to the kitchen she opened the fridge and grabbed a bottle of water. Then decided to get Roy a diet coke before heading back upstairs.

Thea walked into her room finding Roy laying down with his arms behind his head. His position showed off his muscular arms and caused his shirt to sit just above his waist showing off his v- line. Thea's throat became dry at the sight before swallowing and making her presence known.

She walked towards the bed carrying the two drinks. As she reached the foot of the bed she tripped over her own feet and went spiraling down onto the matress. Finding herself laying flat on top of Roy.

Roy laughed at the girl's clumsiness before taking his hand and gently brushing it through her hair. He desperately wanted to kiss the girl. Failing to fight away temptation Roy leaned forward hoping Thea would accept the gesture. When she leaned in he sighed with relief as his tounge slipped into the girl's mouth mapping the inside. Roy then flipped their position placing himself on top of Thea and began straddling the younger girl. Blistful noises then filled the room.  
\-------------------------

Oliver was exhausted from basketball practice as he pulled into his driveway. Once he got out of his car he made his way to his front door. When he reached the door he searched for his key in his gym bag before using it to unlock the door.

"Thea?"he called when he was in the house. When no one responded he went to check if she had fallen asleep in her room. As he made his way upstairs he began to hear weird noises coming from his siter's room. When he opened the door he was horrified to see his boyfriend laying on top of his sister.

\------------—---

"Get off of her!" demanded Oliver. Roy did as he was told and got off the bed. He then looked up at his hurt boyfriend and tried to speak but nothing came. Finally he settled with a simple appoligy.

"Oliver, I'm so sorry. I dont know what came over me." Roy apoligized as he began to step towards Oliver.

"Just leave" ordered oliver with furry in his eyes.  
Roy apologized once more before leaving the home. Once Roy was gone Oliver walked to his room without uttering a word to Thea.

"Ollie, wait let me explain," said Thea as she ran after her brother. When she made it to his room Oliver had already closed the door. She knocked on the closed door. " Ollie please open the door,".

"I just want to be alone," answered Oliver from the other side of the door.

"Ok," Thea said with a sigh of defeat. She then headed back to her own room which was filled with sin.

When his sister had finally left him alone he sat on his bed anger rushing through his veins. He couldnt believe Roy would do that to him. They had been dating for 6 months now. Oliver should have know that the school bad boy would eventually break his heart. He began to blame himself for allowing this to happen. How could I be so stupid he asked himself as he punched the matress below him.

Once he calmed himself he reached for his phone to call his bestfriend diggle. If anyone could calm him down it would be Dig. The phone rang for about 15 seconds before Oliver heard someone on the other line.

DIGGLE: Hey whats up Oliver

OLIVER: Nothing much. Hows college treating you?

DIGGLE: Everythings good only one more week til winter break.

OLIVER: Thats cool.

DIGGLE: Hey are you okay man? You sound upset.

OLIVER: Yea Ill be fine Dig.

DIGGLE: Come on tell me whats bothering you.

OLIVER: Umm well I kinda walked in on Roy making out with Thea.

DIGGLE: oh.

OLIVER: Yea

DIGGLE: You deserve better than him, Oliver. Dont let this upset you Im sure youll be back in the game in not time. Dont let this mess with your head.

OLIVER: Thanks Dig Ill do my best. I honestly dont want to talk about it so whats up with you?

DIGGLE: Getting ready for my date with Lyla.

OLIVER: Nice what do yal have planned for tonight?

DIGGLE: Im taking her to the shooting range and then to dinner.

OLIVER: wow so romantic. (He laughed)

DIGGLE : I know it is. Well I have to go pick up Lyla now Ill talk to you later okay?

OLIVER : Yea man have a good time. Bye Dig.

DIGGLE: Bye Oliver.

When he hung up the phone he felt a little better but he needed something else to distract him. Oliver decided to go to the gym so he grabbed his bag and headed for his car. Working out always helped calm his nerves and distracted him from personal problems.


	2. New School

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok sorry that this took so long I'm not very comfortable with this chapter but I'll see if yall like it. I decided to go with House of Memories as the title beacause I've been really attached to the song lately and I thought it matched the story. Pls leave kudos if you like it and I would love some comments.

Barry walked into his new school ,Starling High, nervous about his first day. He stood by the front entrance looking around the unfamiliar building. He turned his head when he heard his name being called. 

"That's me," he said to the blonde girl.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Felicity," she introduced herself reaching for a handshake.

Barry returned the gesture. "Im Barry. Which I guess you already knew. Well I guess that was stupid," he rambled nervously. 

Felicity laughed," I can show you around if you want," she offered.

"That would be great," Barry accepted gratefully. 

"Follow me," responded the girl before turning and heading to what Barry guesed was the cafeteria. Similiar to his old school diverse groups scatered the room each having their morning conversations. Felicity led Barry through the cafeteria and up a small stair case. Farther down a set of double doors concealed a larger staircase. Once upstairs Felicity turned into the first classroom on the right.

"This is Mr. Merlyn's room," she informed Barry. "We have a few minutes if you have any questions,".

"Ummm yea do we have any other classes together?" he asked while grabbing his scheduel from his bag.

Felicity took the piece lf paper and scanned it before replying,"Seems like we have all but 7th together. You play a sport?" She asked.

"Yea howd you know that?" Barry questioned raising his right eyebrow.

"All sport practices start 7th period so I just assumed," stated Felicity. 

"Oh ok," said Barry.

"And dont worry I have a friend who can show you to the sports fecility," added Felicity.

Before Barry could respond a loud voice boomed through the classroom which Barry had just realized was filled with students. "Good morning class!" the voice said. Barry then remembered that Felicity had said this was Mr. Merlyn's class. 

"It looks like we have a new student," observed the older man. "Whats your name?"

"Barry Allen sir," he replied blushing at the sudden attention.

"Stand up and tell us five things about yourself," requested Mr. Merlyn.

Barry swallowed before standing up. "Hi, my names Barry Allen. I'm from Central City. I run track. Umm I have a foster father and sister. Oh and science is my favorite subject," he told the class before quickly sitting back in his seat. 

The room was silent until the teacher broke it. "Central City huh. So what brings you to starling?" he questioned.

"Oh my dad got a better job here," Barry replied.

"Oh well nice to meet you Barry," he said before giving us our asignment for the day.

~~~~~

So far Barry's day had been great. Felicity had caught him up in every class but now it was lunch time. He thought of asking to sit with the girl but he couldnt bring himself to do it. She was there to help him through his first day not be his friend. He was pulled out of his thoughts when he heard Felicity speak.

"Did you want to sit with me and my friends?"she asked. As soon as she said it she could clearly see Barry's shoulders relaxing.

"Yea thanks," he said with relief. When they reached the bottom of the staircase Barry followed Felicity to the middle of the cafeteria.  
Sitting at the circular green table were two other students.

"Hey guys," Felicity greeted the other teens.

"Hello," they both said almost in unison.

"So whos your friend?" asked the boy.

"This is Barry," informed Felicity. "And Barry this is Tommy and that's Laurel,"

"Nice to meet you," said Tommy and Laurel.

Before Barry could reply he lost his words at the sight of the most attractive boy he had ever seen. He found himslef getting lost in the boys dazzling blue eyes. The other student was wearing a black v-neck that tightly wrapped his muscles. His dark jeans complimenting his lower body.

Felicity's voice broke him out of his trance. "Earth to Barry," she said.

"Oh I'm sorry," Barry said blushing bright red.

"Its fine," the boy said. "I'm Oliver. It's nice to meet you Barry," he added flashing his perfect smile.

Oliver couldn't help but notice how beautiful the other boy was when he blushed. Realizing what he was thinking he immediately them off remembering the previous days events. He couldn't even think of liking anyone else after what Roy did to him. 

Oliver and Barry sat down across from eachother after seeing the horrific lunch options. 

"Where is Roy?" Laurel asked Oliver.

The question seemed to phase him for a second before he replied, "I don't want to talk about it,".

The other students then began to question Oliver about Roy causing Oliver to storm from the table. He walked straight to the bathroom before letting the tears he had been holding back fall.


	3. The Ride Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pls comment if there is slmething I can do to make my fanfic better or if you like it how it is hit kudos thanks :)

Oliver was heading to 7th period basketball practice when his phone vibrated. Felicity had sent him a text asking if he would show Barry to the school's athletics center. Oliver began to smile at the chance to help the new kid. Pushing his excitement away he bagan looking for Barry.

He found Barry standing outside the bathroom  
looking lost and confused. "Hey follow me and hurry I dont feel like running for being late," said Oliver smiling. Barry then followed Oliver outside and across the street to a well sized building. Once inside Oliver told Barry were he could find the lockerroom for Track.

"Thanks," Barry said gratefully.

"No problem Ill see you later," Oliver said before walking off to practice. 

\---------------

Barry hadnt ran ever since he had moved and boy did he miss the feeling. When he ran he felt calm and adranalized. He loved the feeling of the wind in his hair. The only thing he didnt like about running was how it exhausted him. When practice was over he went into the lockeroom panting like most of the other guys. 

When he unlocked his locker and grabbed his things he pulled out his phone. Joe ,his foster father, had left him a message saying that he wouldnt be able to pick him up so he would have to walk.

He then left the building taking off down the road. Half way to his house a silver mercedes slowed down beside him. Getting nervous Barry began to walk faster. The owner of the car then rolled down the window revealing a handsome teenage boy that he recognized as Oliver. "Need a lift?" he asked.

"That would be nice only if its not to much trouble," replied Barry.

"Its no trouble at all Barry. Actually im kinda hungry from practice what about you?" Oliver asked while unlocking the car doors. 

Barry hopped into the passenger seat and then replied," Yea I could eat,".

It only took about 3 minutes before they were at the restraunt. Oliver parked the car in the lot at Big Belly Burger and then the two guys headed into the restraunt keeping an awkward silence between them. Once they were seated Oliver was the first to spark conversation. "So how was your first day?" he asked Barry.

"It was good better than I thought it would be thanks to you and felicity," Barry replied.

"Thats good. So what brings you to Starling City?"Oliver asked trying to get to know the boy that seemed so innocent.

"Well my foster father ,Joe West, got a job offer from the SCPD. It offered more money and we needed it since my foster sister had just graduated last year and I will be this year. And college is really expensive did you know the price for college has increased 10% in the last 5 years. Oh I'm ramblimg sorry I tend to do that alot," said barry apolegetically.

Oliver just smiled at the boy and said "It's fine Barry. It's actually kinda cute,".

Barry's cheeks began to flush from the compliment. He wasnt used to people calling him cute. Barry has never thought of himself as attractive just very average and plain.

Eventually the waitress came to take their order breaking the sweet silence. Oliver ordered a combo meal with a vanilla shake and Barry ordered chicken nuggets and a strawberry shake.

Throughout the meal the two teens began to learn more about eachother. Barry learned that both of them had a rough childhood. With Olivers dad being lost at sea and Barry growing up without his real parents.

Oliver learned that Barry loved science and to sing. He on the other hand was more interested in sports then school. Not that he wasnt smart it just never really interested him and he thought of studying as a waste of time.

Barry also learned of Oliver's passion for sports including archery which was interesting. He found himself liking the other boy more and more as the meal went on.

Once they both finished their shakes they headed back to the car. Once inside Barry was the first to speak "thanks, Oliver," he said with a smile stretching from one ear to the other.

"You welcome , Barry," replied Oliver looking into Barry's bright green eyes. After gathering the strength to turn back around he started the car and took off down the road. "So where do you live?" he asked.

Oliver followed Barry's directions until finally pulling up to a well sized brick house. Barry thanked Oliver for the ride one last time before getting out of the car. "Hey Barry wait a second," Oliver said while reaching into his backpack. He pulled out a piece of paper and a pen then wrote his number on the paper befor handing it to Barry. "Theres my number just in case you ever need anything or just want to talk," he said.

"Oh cool I'll text you later were you will have mine," Barry said while trying to keep himself from smiling to wide.

"Okay," said Oliver with a smile."See you tomorow," he said before starting the car up again.

"Bye Oliver," Barry said as he waved and made his way to the front door of his new home.


	4. Home Sweet Home

Barry couldnt keep himself from smiling as he went upstairs to his new room. He couldnt believe that he already had a massive crush and it was only his first day. Barry did not have a very good history when it came to relationships. He just hoped that if him and Oliver ever did become more than friends that he wouldn't screw up his chance. The boy then laughed at the thought of having a chance with a boy as sexy as Oliver. 

He pushed away his fantasies of Oliver and grabbed his phone out of his pocket. Barry had several new messages from his friends.

Cisco- Hey bro howd the first day go?

Caitlin- Hey Barry how was your first day? WE miss you!!!

Ronnie- Hey man just wondering how your day went. Text me when you can.

Eddie- Hey Bar whats up?

He smiled at the messages that his friends had sent him. He also saw that he had a missed call from Iris. As soon as he saw the notification he called his sister back. When she answered he greeted her ready to tell her everything about his day.

IRIS: Hey Barry Howd it go?

BARRY: It was great. So much better than what I thought it would be.

IRIS: See I told you there was nothing to worry about. Meet anyone?

BARRY: Yea this girl named Felicity who showed me to my classes introduced me to some people.

IRIS: Anyone special?

BARRY: ummm

IRIS: Oh my god you did spill!

BARRY: Well his names Oliver he's really nice and sweet. He also has to be the sexiest guy I have ever seen.

IRIS: Did something happen between you two?

BARRY: After school he took me to dinner I guess you could say. It's not really dinner time or lunch so. 

IRIS: Dont get your hopes up to much Barry. I dont want to see you get hurt.

BARRY: I wont.

IRIS: Im sorry but I have class in like 5 minutes. I'll have to talk to you later. Love you bye.

BARRY: Love you too, Iris. Bye.

Barry told all of his friends how his day went before beggining his homework. An hour later Barry heard his father pull up to the house. He went down stairs to greet the man to find him holding his favorite ,thai food.

~~~~~~~~

 

Oliver was lying on his bed running his fingers through his hair wondering when Barry would text him. He hadnt been able to get the leen boy out of his head ever since they had left the restraunt. Not only was Barry in his thoughts but his ex Roy as well. He turned up his music to try to blare his thoughts away with no sucess.

The current song playing faded away. His playlist shuffled and began to play "I miss you" by Adele.  
Oliver felt the song tug at his heart as he thought of Roy. He missed the way the two would embrace eachother. How they would get lost in eachothers eyes. How they could talk for hours without boring the other.

Oliver refused to let the tears burning his eyes esacpe. He wouldnt let Roy have that control.  
He skipped the song with furry. Desperately searching for a way to distract himself. When the next song began to play a message apeared at the top of the screen from a random number.

It read: Hey its Barry umm this is my number.

Oliver smiled at the message before quickyly typing a greeting.

OLIVER: Whats up

BARRY: Nm just finished dinner

OLIVER : Lucky watcha have?

BARRY: My favorite, Thai food.

OLIVER: Nice hey can you do me a favor?

BARRY: what do you need?

OLIVER : Well I have a huge science test on Friday and since you love the subject I was wondering if you would help me study.

BARRY: Yea I'd love to help.

OLIVER: Thanks :) so my house after school?

BARRY: Sounds like a plan.

OLIVER: Just meet me outside the Facility after practice. I think my mom just pulled up. I gtg.

BARRY: Ok bye Oliver :)

Oliver beamed at the thought of his study date with Barry before walking to his door making his way to the kitchen for dinner.


	5. The study date part 1

Barry woke up with a smile remebering about his "date" with Oliver. He remembered Iris's warning trying not to get his hopes up before heading for the shower. He washed himself and got dressed desperately needing his morning coffee.

Joe heard footsteps looking up to see his son grinning in excitement. He was worried his son would have trouble fitting in at his new school but that obviously wasnt the case. "Good morning," he said when Barry walked into the kitchen.

"Morning," Barry replied trying to hide his joy.  
"Did you make my coffee?"he asked.

"Yea its on the counter,"said Joe.

"Thanks," Barry said while grabbing his coffee.

"Welcome, so are you gonna tell me what has you so happy today or?" Asked Joe.

"Oh well Im tutoring someone after school today. Is that okay?" Barry answered.

"Yea thats fine. Who are you tutoring?" Joe questioned.

"His names Oliver Queen," replied Barry blushing at hearing the boys name.

" Ohhh so its a date," teased Joe while grabbing his keys and heading for the door. 

"Its not a date," Barry corrected. 

" yea, yea ok. Well come on dont want to be late do you?" said Joe walking out the door with Barry at his heels.

Joe pulled up to the school with plenty of time to spare. " See you later Barry. Good luck on your date," said Joe as Barry got out of the car.

"Bye and its not a date!" exclaimed Barry walking towards the school. He walked into the front door alongside Laurel.

"Good morning Barry," she greeted.

"Good morning. Uhh Laurel right? Sorry not very good with names." Barry replied nervously.

" Yea thats my name and me neither," she replied. " Anyways did you want to sit with us for breakfast?" She asked.

"Yea sure thanks," Barry said trying to gain control over his studdering.

Laurel smiled flirtatiously grabbing Barry's wrist pulling him towards the cafeteria.

\-------------

Oliver looked up from his food to find Barry being pulled to the table by Laurel. He laughed at the boy's face of grattitude and fear. When they reached the table Laurel sat to his left and Barry across from him. He leaned towards Laurel and whispered " you know he's gay right?". 

"Your gay?" She asked Barry in a very loud tone.

"Umm yea thats not a problem is it?" Barry replied confused at the question.

"I should of known. Why are all the cute ones gay?" Laurel asked laughing.

"Hey I'm right here," Said Tommy sounding offended.

The clique laughed before the sound of the bell washed over the school. The group sighed before going their seperate ways for first period. Barry walked beside Felicity to the stairs. "So Oliver told me about your date tonight," she said as they climbed the stairs.

"Is that what he called it?" Barry asked without thinking.

" No, but now I know what you want it to be, " she replied with a decieving grin.

Barry blushed before saying, " I was just wondering,"

" Yea uh huh," Felicity said still grinning as they walked in to Mr. Merlyn's class room. They took their seats and then continued their conversation.

"Ughh" Barry groaned. " Just making sure but he likes guys right?" he said.

" Yea but you should know he just broke up with his ex two days ago. He might like you but Im not sure hes ready for a relationship," informed Felicity.

"Oh," commented Barry not knowing how to feel about the girl's statement.

"Doesnt mean he doesnt like you. I mean how could he not your cute. Like really cute. Laurel had a point this morning. I should really stop talking shouldnt I ?" rambled Felicity laughing nervously.

Barry just laughed at the girl before answering "thankyou?" in a questioning voice. 

"Good morning class," boomed Mr. Merlyn ending their awkward conversation.

\------------

The day went by in a flash and before he knew it it was time for lunch. As usual Barry began to freak out about where to sit. He was relieved when he ran into Oliver. 

"Hey Barry," Oliver said flashing his beautiful smile.

"Oh hey Oliver," Barry replied trying not to blush.

"You sitting with us?" Oliver asked.

"Uh yea " said Barry as he followed Oliver to the place were they had sat the day before. Laurel and Tommy were already sitting but a girl Barry did not recognize was standing behind Laurel.

"Oh hey Barry this is my sister Sara," Said Laurel.

"Nice to meet you," Barry replied before sitting down beside Laurel.

"You too," said Sara." So do you have the money?" She asked her sister.

"Yea," Laurel said while reaching into her pocket. "Here,".

"Thanks," Sara said before walking away.

"Care to join me in line?" Oliver asked Barry.

"Yea," said Barry getting up to stand with Oliver in the lunch line.

"So what are we studying tonight? I mean I know its science but like what sub category?" Barry asked.

" Uh genetics," replied Oliver.

"Cool I love genetics." Stated Barry.

"Your so weird," Oliver said while chuckling.

"Good or Bad weird?" Asked Barry anxious for the answer.

"Good definately good," said Oliver making Barry light up. They both grabbed a tray before going through several food choices. Eventually they decided that it was better for both of their healths just not to get anything. The two boys walked back to the table getting odd looks from Tommy and Laurel.

"Were is your food?" asked Tommy.

Oliver answered for both of them " they didnt have anything we liked," he told Tommy.

Tommy raised an eyebrow at the two before going back to his food. Felicity showed up to the table a few minutes later saying she had been with some guy named Ray.

"Ray Palmer?" asked Laurel. "Nice girl," She said.

"Whos that?" Barry asked.

"Our classes Valedictorian. Richest kid in town. Hottest straight guy in school." said Oliver.

After hearing this Barry hid away his flare of jealousy before saying "oh ok,".

"Seriously are you guys just trying to offend me ?" Said Tommy.

The group laughed at Tommy before going back to the topic of Ray Palmer.

"So what were ya'll doing?" asked Laurel.

"Well he was helping me with my college aplication," replied Felicity.

" Oh cool were are you planning to go?" asked Barry interested.

"MIT" she said.

"Very nice," commentated Barry.

"Yea it would be if I get in," She said.

" She'll get in," said a voice coming from a handsome dude walking towards the table. He was wearing a navy blue sweater vest and khaki pants. 

"Thanks Ray," Said Felicity blushing.

Before Ray could sit down the bell rang signaling the end of lunch. The group got up to go their seperate ways once again to start the 2nd half of the day. Barry decided to walk alone to his next class giving Felicity and Ray some alone time. As Barry walked alone he began to think about the events later to come. He was nervous he would say the wrong thing or make the wrong move in front of Oliver. A tap on his shoulder snapped him out of his thoughts.

"Hey," said Tommy.

"Oh hey Tommy. You startled me." Barry replied.

"Sorry I just wanted to talk to you about Oliver," stated Tommy.

"What about him?" Barry asked.

"Ok heres the thing Oliver is usually really confident when he likes someone. He obviously likes you but he hasnt made a move which isnt normal its probaly because of Roy but I dont want to see my bestfriend hurt okay? Do you understand?" asked Tommy in a stern voice.

" I would never hurt anyone," stated Barry looking a little upset.

" I wasnt saying that you would just taking precautions. Sorry if I upset you," the other boy apologized in a lighter tone.

"You didnt. I understand," Barry replied before saying bye to Tommy and heading for his class.

\---------------

Barry walked out of the locker room showers and quickly got dressed and sprayed himself with cologne before going to find Oliver. He found Oliver waiting for him outside the door of the facility. "Hello Barry," Oliver greeted with a smile as usual.

"Hey," Barry replied back.

"Umm Im parked right over there," Oliver informed Barry before walking across the street. When they reached the car Barry saw a breathtakingly sexy boy standing beside it.

"Roy?" asked Oliver.


	6. The study date part 2

Barry stood confused at Oliver's face filled with anger and sadness. "Barry will you please wait in the car while I talk to Roy," Oliver said through gritted teeth.

"Yea no problem,"Barry mumbled before quickly making it into the passenger seat of the car. He watched through the window as Oliver grabbed the sexy boys hand and practically yanked him away from the car.

"What do you want?" asked Oliver in a ill tone.

Roy looked into his ex's eyes before saying the only thing he could conjure up. "Im sorry,".

"Yea you've said that already," said Oliver raising his voice.

"I know but I can't just give up on us. I miss you, Oliver. I miss your smile, your lips, and your company. I cant imagine myself without you. Just give me another chance," Roy pleeded. 

"Then maybe you should of thought of that before making out with my sister!" yelled Oliver.

"I know I can never describe how sorry I am," said Roy moving closer pressing his lips to Oliver. The other boy froze as Roy's lips rested on his before allowing his lips to dance their familiar dance with Roy's. Roy's tounge found its way into Oliver's mouth before he pushed Roy away. He could no longer conceal his temper.

"No, You can not just come her and kiss me and make everything go away. We are over I dont want to see you anymore now please leave," shouted Oliver restraining his fists before walking back to his car.

Oliver took several deep breaths before opening the car door and taking the driver's seat. "Im so sorry about that Barry. I understand if you dont want to study anymore. I can take you home," Oliver offered.

"No it's fine. I still want to study with you," Barry said scolding himself for adding unnecisary words. The self scolding turned into pride for making Oliver's smile return.

"Good," Oliver said.

\------------------

Barry unbuckled as Oliver pulled up to a large white house before parking. The two boys got out and headed to the front door. Once inside Barry heard footsteps coming down the stairs it was a girl.

"Oh you're home," the girl said. "Who's your friend, Oliie?" she asked.

"Im Barry and you?" Barry introduced himself.

"Hi Barry Im Thea Ollie's sister," the girl said before continuing down the stairs.

"Will you please stop calling me that," said Oliver in a strained voice.

Barey wondered what was causing the tension between Oliver and his siter. Thea looked hurt at her brother's tone but sighed as if she deserved it. "Well nice to meet you Im going back to my room," she stated smiling apolegetically towards Oliver.

"Sorry about that," Oliver said. Did you want anything before we get started?" he asked Barry.

"No thankyou Im good," Barry declined.

"Ok if you change your mind just tell me," Oliver said. " Do you want to go up to my room?" he added.

"Yea I'd love to. Not that I've been waiting to. Oh wow that kinda just made it worse. Ok , ok Yes I would like to go to your room to study," Bary babbled glowing a bright red from his rambling.

Oliver's smile grew wider before he grabbed the other boys hand and led him upstairs. Barry tensed up at the boy's sudden movement but allowed himself to be pulled. Upstairs the hallway was wide and held many photos of the beautiful family. 

When they reached the end of the hallway Oliver realeased Barry's hand to open the door. He held the door open for Barry before walking in behind him. " I did my best to clean up. Hope it's ok," said Oliver.

"Its fine," Barry laughed.

"Ok good so shall we?" Oliver asked motioning towards his bed.

"Shouldn't you atleast buy me a drink first, " Barry joked.

Oliver chuckled before walking over to the bed and sitting down. Barry grabbed his notebook before doing the same. "So what do you need help on? " asked Barry.

"Well our test is going to be over dihybrid crosses," informed Oliver.

"You cant do those?" asked Barry with a suspicios look.

"No," Oliver lied.

"You know you suck at lying," Barry said laughing at the other boy's effort.

"Fine you caught me I dont need help with biology," admitted Oliver.

"Then why'd you invite me over?" questioned Barry confused.

"I just wanted an excuse to have you over," replied Oliver nervously.

"Oh," mumbled Barry color filling his cheeks. "You could of just asked me I would of said yes," he said.

Oliver's face lit up before replying, "really? Well I guess this time Ill ask. Do you have plans Friday night?" 

"No, why? Well I got the gist but like what did you have in mind?" answered Barry.

"Tommy is throwing a party Friday would you care to be my plus one?" asked Oliver.

"Sure Ill have to ask my dad first but I'd love to," said Barry no longer holding back his smile.

"Cool I can cook you dinner before we go unless you wanted to go to a reatraunt," requested Oliver.

"You cook?" Barry asked in a suprised tone.

"Yea why do you look so shocked?" chuckled Oliver.

"Nothing just didnt picture you as someone who cooks," stated Barry.

"Well Im full of suprises," said Oliver with a smirk. Barry was sure that was true and he was determined to learn every last one of them.

The two teens talked for hours before headlights shined through Oliver's window. "Well that's my mom with dinner. Dont worry theres enough for you too," said Oliver.

" Good because im starving," informed Barry. 

The two boys along with Thea headed downstairs to the delightful smell of pizza. Oliver introduced Barry to his mom before taking the pizza from her hands and sitting it on the table. Everyone sat down and enjoyed a nice and quiet meal before it was time for Barry to leave.

"Hey Oliver I need to be leaving soon," sighed Barry. "I can have my dad pick me up if you want"

"Dont be silly. I'll take you," said Oliver.

"Ok just let me go get my stuff," Barry said before he turned to Oliver's mom thanking her for dinner as he headed upstairs.

"Your welcome dear," she said in return.

In no time Barry had grabbed his stuff and was waiting for Oliver by the door. Oliver emerged from the doorframe of the kitchen swinging his keys ready to go. " It was nice to meet you Mrs. Steele," said Barry as he walked out the door.

"You too," Barry heard Mrs. Steele yell from inside the house.

When they reached the car Oliver opened the door for Barry before getting in the drivers seat.  
The two listened to the radio until Oliver pulled up to the brick house he had gone to the day before. " Thanks oliver Ill see you tomorow," said Barry before opening his door.

"Bye Barry," replied Oliver looking into Barry's light green eyes. Wanting no more than to just kiss the sweet boy goodnight. He watched as Barry got out and walked to his front door. Once he saw him walk inside Oliver took off down the road.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please leave kudos if you are liking the story so far and if you arent then please comment on what I can do better.


	7. The party

Barry stood with his hands running through his wet hair and a towel around his waist frustratingly looking for something to wear. He wanted something that was formal but still casual. Giving up on himself he called Iris hoping she could help him with his outfit.

Iris: Hey Barry!

Barry: Hi Iris I need your help.

Iris: With?

Barry: Well I have a date tonight and I dont know what to wear.

Iris: Wait what? Is it with that Oliver guy?

Barry: Yes but we can talk about that when I'm dressed.

Iris: Ok what look are you going for?

Barry: Formal but casual.

Iris: Umm ok you should wear jeans.

Barry: Dark or light tint?

Iris: Dark and I would wear a lighter colored button up with a tie and there you go.

Barry: Sounds good. Thanks Iris.

Iris: No problem. Now hurry up and get dressed were you can tell me about this date.

Barry: I'll call you back when Im dressed.

Iris: Ok.

Barry slipped on his jeans and put on his mavy blue button up before fixing his tie in the mirror. Once that was done he styled his hair by fluffing it up. When he was ready he headed downstairs to call Iris before Oliver would be there to pick him up. He didnt have to wait long after he called for Iris to pick up.

Iris: spill.

Barry laughed at his sister's command.

Barry: Spill what?

Iris: About the date Barry. Who asked who? Where? When?

Barry: Well he asked me after he lied to me about needing my help on biology just so I would come over.

Iris: AWE!! Kinda cheesy but still cute.

Barry: I know right!!! I was kinda relieved that he wasn't just using me to get a good grade.

Iris: I'm happy for you Barry. So what do ya'll have planned?

Barry: He's making us dinner and then we are going to his friends party.

Iris: No Fair!!! He cooks?!?! Never let this guy go Barry. 

Barry: Haha I'll try not to. Speaking of the devil I think he just pulled up. Love you Iris bye.

Iris: I want to hear all about it later. Have fun Barry, Bye.

Barry hung up the phone before going to answer the door. He held his jaw from dropping at the sight of Oliver. Like himself he was wearing dark jeans but he wore a burgundy button up with a black leather jacket. "Wow you look great," Barry commented.

Oliver smiled at the comment. "Thanks so do you,". Blue and green eyes got lost in eachother until Oliver spoke again. " We should probaly get going before the food gets cold,".

"Sorry, my bad," replied Barry stepping outside.

Oliver smiled,"No need to apologize,".

After locking the door Barry walked alongside Oliver down the sidewalk leading to the boy's silver car. Reaching the car Oliver stepped ahead of Barry to open the passenger door. He closed the door before going to the driver's side.

In less than five minutes Oliver pulled into his driveway. Before he could make it over to open Barry's door the boy had already gotten out. Together the boys walked up the driveway to the front door.

"I'll go check on the food. You can take a seat if you want," Oliver said before walking into the kitchen. Barry decided to take a seat at the far end of the dining table. When he was seated Oliver walked in carrying a pan of what Barry instantly new was thai cuisine.

Barry's eyes lit up causing Oliver to beam with pride. Oliver sat the pan on the table before going back into the kitchen and bringing out two plates and silverware. He took a seat to the right of Barry before setting the plates down.

"Wow Oliver this smells delicious,"Barry stated.

"Thanks. I hope you like it," said Oliver making both of their plates. Almost imediately after his plate was made Barry took a bite. He moaned at the taste of Oliver's dish before looking up with embarrassment.

"Oh wow sorry. That was weird wasnt it?" muttered Barry.

Oliver laughed at how cute the other boy was."It's fine Barry. I'm glad you like it,".

"Like it? I love it!" exclaimed Barry.

Oliver just smiled as he took his first bite. The two sat in comfortable silence as they enjoyed their meal.

"So, how was your day?" asked Oliver.

"It was good what about yours?" replied the other boy.

"It was good. I did great on that test by the way," Oliver chuckled.

"Glad I could help," Barry laughed looking into Oliver's ocean blue eyes.

"We have about an hour before the party," informed Oliver. "What did you want to do?"

"Got netflix?" the boy asked in return.

"Yea," said Oliver.

"Great do you watch Doctor Who?" questioned Barry.

"Nope," said Oliver. "What's it about?".

"A time traveling scientist," said Barry.

"Wow you are such a nerd," Oliver teased grinning.

"Oh shut up," retorted Barry playfully pushing Oliver's shoulder.

The two boys enjoyed eachothers laughs before Oliver got up and disposed of the dishes left on the table. When he came back he showed Barry to the living room and they both took a seat on the couch. Oliver reached for the remote on the coffee table to turn netflix on. 

"What episode of Doctor Who did you want to watch?" Oliver asked.

"Oliver if you dont want to watch it you don't have to," offered Barry.

"It actually sounds kinda interesting," remarked Oliver.

"Oh ok and anything from seasons two through four. I love David Tennant," replied Barry.

"Is he cute?" Oliver wondered.

"In a nerdy way ,yes, beacuse smart is sexy," giggled Barry.

"Oh lord," said Oliver rolling his eyes as he hit play on the first episode of season two. The two boys then sat back with an equal distance between them. Later on in the show Oliver could no longer hold back sliding his arm over the other boy's shoulder. Suprisingly he felt no resistance as he braught Barry closer laying the boy's head on his chest. 

The two continued to watch the show as if nothing had changed enjoying eachothers embrace. Barry looked up at Oliver once the episode was over and smiled. Returning the smile Oliver leaned forward to capture Barry's lips briefly waiting for the other boy to return the gesture. 

At first Barry was in shock but eventaully melted into the kiss. The boys continued to move their lips against eachother until Barry pulled away before the make out session lead to anything else. This caused Oliver to pout in protest causing Barry to smirk.

Oliver quickly glanced at the clock before saying," I think we should be leaving now. Unless you want to continue where we left off," he taunted.

Barry's smile grew even wider as he got up and walked to the front door. "Then I guess we should be leaving," he said sticking his tounge out at the boy still on the couch.

Oliver sighed in defeat as he got up and walked towards the door. When he reached the other boy he opened the door and quickly pecked the boy on the lips before running outside.

Barry grinned before following Oliver to the car.

~~~~~~~~~

Oliver pulled up to Tommy's house and Barry's jaw fell in awe. He had thought Oliver's house was big but Tommy's could only be decribed as a mansion.

"Woah. Mr.Merlyn is his dad right?" asked Barry.

"Yup," Oliver confirmed.

"No offense but how does one afford such a massive house on a teacher's sallary?" questioned Barry.

"Mr. Merlyn used to own his own company before his wife died," informed Oliver.

"Oh," Barry said felling bad for Tommy's loss.

As the boys walked up to the house you could clearly tell a party was being thrown. Loud music blared from inside and strobe lights shined through the windows.

"Your not used to this kind of scene are you,"observed Oliver. 

"Never really been to this type of party before," admited Barry.

"Just stay close to me and you'll be fine," said Oliver.

The front door was already open when they walked up the steps to the porch. When they walked in the house the entryway was lit up with a chandelier's dim light. Further down the entryway to the right the house was dark excelt for bright lights glowing. People were dancing in an open area holding red solo cups which Barry could only guess were filled with alcohol.

To the left people were snacking and pouring drinks in the kitchen. Oliver stepped to the right to look for Tommy and his other friends. He found them on the couch in the back of the room. Felicity and Ray sat awkwardly next to Tommy and Laurel.

"Hey guys," Oliver greeted.

"Hey," the group said in unison.

"Nice party man," complimented Oliver.

"Thanks," replied tommy.

"What do you have that's not alcohol?" Oliver aksed Tommy.

"Umm there are water bottle in the fridge," said Tommy.

"Ok we will be right back," stated Oliver dragging Barry towards the kitchen. When they entered the kitchen they had to push their way through the crowd that was blocking the fride. To Oliver's suprise standing by the fridge was an obviously drunk Roy who's eyes grew wider at the sight of the two boys.

"Well well Oliver replaced me already I see," studdered Roy.

"Just leave us alone," demanded Oliver.

"I'll leave you alone but your cute little friend here I dont know about," Roy replied stepping closer towards Barry. Oliver tried to step in between them but he was to late Roy was already standing in front of Barry. Roy was close enough that Barry could smell the alcohol on his breath before Roy's lips were on his.

Barry reacted immediately pushing the other boy off. "Hey what was that for baby," Roy said trying to kiss Barry again.

"Hey leave him alone!" intervened Oliver.

Ignorning Oliver's demands Roy continued to mess with Barry. Loosing his temper Oliver grabbed Roy by his shirt and pinned him to the fridge raising his fist and letting them hit their target before storming out of the kitchen.

Barry ran after Oliver finally catching up to him in the entryway and grabbed his sleeve. He was appaled when Oliver pushed him off and continued to walk. Following after him he yelled,"Oliver wait please!".

Oliver stopped and turned around fury still plastered on his face. "I just need a minute ok?" Oliver told Barry.

"Ok I'll just wait outside," Barry said walking towards the front door leaving Oliver alone.

~~~~~~~~

Barry sat on the porch stairs for atleast ten minutes before he felt a strong hand fall on his shoulder. Turning around he found Oliver giving him a guilty smile before taking a seat beside Barry.

"Look I'm sorry I just needed a minute to calm down. I understand if you don't want to go out again," Oliver apologized.

"Hey I understand. Thankyou for stepping up for me like that and I definitely want to go out again," Barry replied leaning forward and pressing his lips against Oliver's.

Oliver moaned into the kiss before pulling away grinning uncontrollably. "That's good. How about we get out of here before the police show up," Oliver suggested standing up and offering his hand to Barry.

" Sounds good to me," Barry stated taking Oliver's hand in his own.


End file.
